What's Yours Is Mine
by Pandoras Box1
Summary: -Squeal to 'Hawaiian Vaction'- Rogue and John visit Damia in Greece during the summer. They see Remy under unwanted circumstances.
1. No Grits In Greece

----Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evo, I only own Damia AKA Venus. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic Thinking, (Translations)-----  
  
What's Yours Is Mine  
  
Chapter One: No Grits In Greece  
  
The wind kissed her face as she stood on the white sand of the island she called home. An ivory hand brushed a lock of dark green hair out of her eyes as she peered out over the crystal blue waters. A feeling of tranquility passed over her as she caught a whiff of the salty sea on this beautiful summer day. But the moment of tranquility was broken as she heard her name being called from the mansion behind her.  
  
"Damia!" The voice called from the huge Eneas estate.  
  
Damia followed the sound of the voice and walked the path toward the house with its Grecian pillars, and statuses of the gods and goddesses surrounding it. She opened the back door and entered her home, and smiled to her house keeper Helen. The woman was in her forties, with dark hair and eyes, which were always filled with kindness. She wasted no time in informing her mistress of the visitor.  
  
"O kirios Celeus Ares edo gia na sas dei. (A Mister Celeus Ares here to see you.)" Helen told the young woman.  
  
Damia gave another smile "Eucharisteo dei Helen. (Thank you Helen.)" And with that the woman left her. Damia walked toward the foyer, where a man around her age or slightly older stood. He had curly brown hair and hazel eyes. His skin had a light tan to it and it seemed to shimmer when the light toughed it. He noticed her approaching and smiled a dazzling smile. Damia knew him well, his father worked under her father. They had known each other since childhood. She knew why he had come to see her, it was obvious. He wanted to court her, as was accustomed when one reached her age. But Damia had no intention of getting to know Mr. Ares that way, she had someone in her life and was quite happy with him.  
  
He gave a slight bow "Einai mia kataplixi gia na sas dhei Damia. (It is wonderful to see you Damia.)" He caught her hand and gave it a kiss.  
  
"Kai eseis Celeus. (And you Celeus.)" Damia replied.  
  
There was silence between the two for a moment, then broken by Celeus. "Ipotheto oti prepei na ezigiso to logo stin episkepsi mon. (I suppose I should explain the reason as to my visiting.)" Damia only nodded in reply. "Eimai vevaios oti lavate mia prosklisi ston eortasmo genethlion toy patera mon. (I am sure you received an invitation to my father's birthday celebration.)"  
  
"Nai. (Yes, I have.)" Damia responded, praying idly to the gods that he wouldn't ask what he was about to.  
  
"Ilpiza oti tha moy epitrepate tin timn tis yparsis i imerominia sas. (I was hoping that you would allow me the honor of being your date.)" Celeus asked.  
  
Damia sighed "Echo enan filoxenoimeno poy proerchetai apo tin ameriki kai- ." (I have a guest coming over from America and-.)  
  
Celeus silenced her, "Einai eiprosdekti na erthei." (She is welcome to come.) He told her.  
  
She had been defeated; she was unable to come up with a worthy excuse at the moment so she just smiled "Vevaios." (Sure.) She replied.  
  
A huge smile crossed the young man's face. "Megalos, kala prepei tora. Prepei piso sti voitheia ton pstera mon mou me kamoia eryasia. Sas deite ekei." (Great, well I must be leaving now. I have to be getting back to help my father with some work. See you there.)  
  
She nodded as she opened the door for him to exit out of. He waved good-bye and Damia closed the door behind her, leaned her back against it and let out a large sigh. Helen entered the room to see her young mistress looking rather distressed.  
  
"Ti kanei lathos?" (What is wrong?) Helen asked.  
  
"Celeus rotimenos me gia na einai i imeromnia toi sto simballomeno meros toy patera toi." (Celeus asked me to be his date for his father's party.) Damia told her.  
  
A cheerful smile crossed the elder woman's face. "Va eiste eytiches paidi," (Be happy child,) she hugged Damia tightly, "Va eiste eytiches paidi. Einai omorfos kai eivai apo mia kali oikoleneia." (He is very handsome and is from a good family.)  
  
"Nai, alla eho idi kapoio." (Yes, but I already have someone.) Damia explained.  
  
Helen put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "Poioi? Den me eipate." (Who? You didn't tell me.) She replied a tiny bit upset that Damia hadn't told her.  
  
"Erchetai kato apo tin epomeni evdomada." (He is coming down next week.) Damia told Helen, a small smile crossed the young woman's face at the thought of her boyfriend.  
  
"Eivai kalytera apo Celeus?" (Is he better that Celeus?) Helen questioned.  
  
Damia knew what that question meant. The real question was 'Does he have money, and is he Greek?'. Damia smiled. "To onoma toy John Allerdyce, kai einai apo tin Aistralia." (His name is John Allerdyce, and he is from Australia.)  
  
Helen frowned "Den einai kalos." (He is not good.)  
  
Damia gave a sly grin "Epeidi den einai ellimika?" (Because he isn't Greek?)  
  
The reply caused Helen to smile. Ever since she had known Damia the girl had always done things her own way. She was a kind and sweet girl, and smart at that. Helen loved Damia like her own daughter and knew if Damia thought that the person was worthy of mention then they were. So Helen dropped the subject with a motherly reply. "Ean ton agapate epeita einai megalos." (If you love him then he is great.)  
  
A huge smile crossed Damia's face at her maid's reply. She hugged the older woman "Eucharisteo Helen. (Thank you Helen.)"  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Rogue had finished packing her large suitcase, and walked down the large stairway of her Mississippi home. She smiled as she saw Irene, her foster mother, walk in from the living room. The woman had short brown hair, and wore sunglasses covering her motionless blind eyes.  
  
The woman smiled up toward where she heard the footsteps. "Finish packing already?"  
  
Rogue nodded, even though she knew the woman wouldn't see the gesture. "Yeah, Ah guess absorbin Quicksilver has its good points."  
  
Irene gave a small chuckle; it was good to see Rogue joke around. The girl was not as tense about herself as she used to be and Irene was glad for it. "Well, you do not leave for another hour." Irene pointed out. '  
  
"Oh," Rogue thought for a minute then said. "Ah guess Ah'll have somethin ta eat 'cause that plane food is horrible."  
  
Irene nodded and walked with Rogue to the kitchen. "What will it be?"  
  
"Grits." Rogue told her.  
  
Irene smiled; it was Rogue's favorite dish. The girl could eat them morning, day, or night. "Good choice, I doubt you will be eating grits in Greece." Irene stated.  
  
"Hopefully they'll have something editable." Rogue joked. The two women laughed, and Irene cooked the food, as she talked with her daughter. She would miss her while she was away that was certain.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Rogue sat in her seat in the first class section of the airplane taking her to Greece. Irene had bought first class tickets because they weren't as crowded as the normal seats, relieving Rogue of some of her anxiety of skin to skin contact with another person. She had been seat for the past six hours, in which she had finished reading 'The Feast Of All Saints' by Anne Rice, slept, watched the movie 'City Of Angels' starring Meg Ryan and Nicolas Cage, and listened to her Metallica c.d. Only now did Rogue see land through her window. The blue hue of the water and the white sandy beach was able to be seen from the window. She guessed that meant they must be landing soon. Sure enough she heard the flight attendant first in Greek, and then in English about the landing procedures. Rogue did as she was told, and continued to gaze out the window as the plane landed.  
  
Quickly Rogue exited the plane and entered the arrival gate of the airport. Immediately her eyes found her friend. She wasn't too hard to spot with her long curly green hair, ivory skin, and golden eyes that shined like the sun.  
  
Rogue walked hurriedly toward her friend, and when Damia finally spotted Rogue the two young women ran to the other and embraced.  
  
"Hey sugar." Rogue smiled happy to see her friend.  
  
Damia gave a similar smile and greeted her friend. "Aspasmos. (Greetings.)"  
  
Helen and an older man around his sixties came over to the two girls. Rogue smiled to them. "Hi." She greeted.  
  
"Hello." The woman replied with a thick accent.  
  
"Rogue this is Helen," Damia gestured to the older woman "and Priam." The two gave Rogue a smile. "And this," Damia began happily "is my friend Rogue." She told them. Damia returned her attention back to her best friend. "Come, we should hurry and get your bags."  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
When they arrived at the Eneas estate, Rogue stopped in her tracks. "Wow." Rogue said in awe, at the mansion before her. "It's beautiful."  
  
Damia smiled. "It is." And she led her friend inside and to her bedchambers.  
  
For the second time in that day Rogue was in awe. The bedroom was humongous; the room held a large canopy bed with green bedding, a huge walk in closet, a bureau, and other elaborate furniture.  
  
"Would you like some help unpacking?" Damia asked her friend.  
  
Rogue smiled. "Sure."  
  
As they unpacked Rogue's belongings, Damia told Rogue of her earlier encounter with Celeus and how she was to be his date for his father's party.  
  
"Ah'm sure it'll be fine." Rogue told her.  
  
"But it feels wrong, like I am betraying John." Damia sighed.  
  
"Yer not, yer just goin ta a party with another guy as friends." Rogue stated, but that didn't make Damia feel any better. "Besides," Rogue continued. "Ah'll make sure ya'll don't get ta frisky." Rogue joked playfully and gave Damia a wink.  
  
Damia rolled her eyes playfully, feeling a little better. The girls continued to talk rapidly until they had finished unpacking.  
  
----Please review. Thanks! ~Alana----- 


	2. Mission For The Guild

----Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evo, I only own Damia AKA Venus. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic Thinking, (Translations)-----  
  
Chapter Two: Mission For The Guild  
  
Rogue stood in the living room of the huge estate; she was getting measured for the dress she was to wear to Mr. Ares birthday celebration, which was in two days. She held her breathe, praying that the woman wouldn't touch her skin. Even though she was covered the fear still held its place in her mind. Finally the woman finished and Rogue was able to leave the room, and find her friend. Damia had said they were going out to dinner and Rogue wanted to be ready.  
  
Rogue walked up the stairway to her room, and smiled when she saw Damia holding a white box in her hand. Rogue noticed the item and looked curiously at her friend. "What is it?"  
  
Damia smiled, and opened the box revealing a semi casual and semi formal dress. "For tonight."  
  
Rogue walked over to Damia who gave her friend the garment. Rogue's eyes were wide at the present. "Ya shouldn't have."  
  
Damia gave a mock sad expression. "You don't like it?"  
  
Rogue laughed at her friend's teasing. "Of course Ah do."  
  
"Then put it on!" Damia insisted.  
  
Rogue nodded but replied "Only if ya put yers on also."  
  
Damia agreed and left to put on her dinner dress, and other accessories. When she returned both stood in front of the large mirror in Rogue's bedroom looking at their reflections. They both looked exquisite in their dresses. Rogue's was an emerald color; hugging her figure showing off her southern beauty. It was sleeveless and strapless and ended about five inches from her knees. She wore matching gloves that passed her elbow. She had pulled her hair into a lose bun with only her white streaks hanging around her face.  
  
"You look lovely." Damia exclaimed as she examined her friend.  
  
"Same ta ya." Rogue smiled as she saw what her friend wore. Damia had on a long black dress with a slit on the left which reached past her knee. It had straps that criss-crossed on her back. She wore gloves similar to those Rogue wore, except they ended a few inches below the elbow. Her hair was left down to grace around her face in its usual fashion.  
  
"Well then shall we go?" Damia smiled and extended her arm for her friend to take.  
  
Rogue nodded and took her friend's arm, and together they left the room.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
A young woman walked briskly in her house. She had long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She walked down the hallway of the second floor of her house. She stopped in front of the door and knock; she waited patiently for an answer.  
  
"Come in!" yelled the male voice.  
  
The girl did as was requested and opened the door to her brother's room. She looked around the room. ^^God, why are all men pigs?^^ The room was cluttered. It had reason to be a mess though; he was packing for a trip and obviously wanted to impress someone. She didn't know much about this someone though. Her brother had been very vague as to the person. All she knew was that it was a girl he met at the institute he know went to instead of the one he had first joined.  
  
"What do you want Kim?" He asked her as he watched her looking at his room disapprovingly.  
  
"Arvo (Good Afternoon) to ya too Johnny." She smiled.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked again glaring at his younger sister.  
  
"Well," She began and took a seat at the chair by his desk, which had papers covered over it. "How about more info on this Sheila." She told him.  
  
John smirked. He knew how nosey his sister was. She loved to gossip, but that wasn't the reason why he hadn't given much detail on the subject of his trip. He was going to tell them, or her, his parents knew already and had sworn not to tell Kim anything. "Why?"  
  
"Everyone is talkin bout it!" she exclaimed. "Please Johnny please." She begged. She hated begging but knew that was the best way to get him to tell. She also shot him her irresistible puppy dog face.  
  
John caved, he couldn't stand that, it was so awful when she made that face. "Stop!" He yelled and threw a pillow at her causing her to duck, and fortunately stopped making the annoying face. "What do ya wanna know?"  
  
"Her name for starters." Kim said matter of factly.  
  
"Damia Eneas." He told her, saying the girl's name caused a smile to form on his face like Kim had never seen.  
  
The young woman sensed something was up with this girl. Maybe it was more than just a crush, but she wanted to find out more before she asked the serious question. "What type of name is that?"  
  
"It's Greek." He shot her a glare.  
  
"Oh," she replied. "So that's why you're going to Greece."  
  
John nodded. "Now will you bugger off?"  
  
Kim shook her head and asked another question. "What does she look like?"  
  
John smiled and went for his wallet, which was in his pants pocket. He retrieved it, and motioned for his sister to come sit on the bed next to him. She did so and looked at what he was showing her. In his wallet was a picture of John and a girl. The girl had curly dark green hair, ivory skin, and golden eyes. She was very beautiful Kim finally concluded. Much better looking than any of the other girls' he had dated.  
  
"She's a Beaut, John." She told him honestly.  
  
"I'm one lucky bloke." He smiled his eyes glued to the picture. He missed her a lot. He was so used to seeing her everyday and it was hard not seeing her. He could hardly wait to go visit her next week. Kim noticed the way he looked at the picture of the girl, and she thought it was very romantic. She also noted that some of the girl's characteristics were well, not exactly normal.  
  
"Is she," Kim didn't know how to phrase the question. She knew what her brother was and couldn't help wondering if she was one also. "the same," she took a deep breath "the same as you?"  
  
John looked at his sister "Yes, she's a mutant too." He knew his sister wasn't prejudice about mutants.  
  
"What can she do?" Kim asked.  
  
"She controls nature, her code name is Venus." He told her.  
  
"Oh," she replied then thought for a moment. ^^Code name? Why?^^ "John, why does she have a code name?"  
  
John pondered for a second and decided that he could trust her with this secret. She might be a gossip but she knew when to shut her mouth. "She's part of a team that helps protect humans from other mutants that think their all that."  
  
"Are you part of that team?" She inquired.  
  
"Yeah, I was her enemy before but things change. Now I'm part of the X-men. That's the name of the team." He explained to her.  
  
"Do you have a code name?" Another question of many.  
  
"Pryo." He stated with a grin.  
  
She smiled. She was anxious to ask the one question that was at the back of her mind. Ever since John had gotten home, he had been sort of off. Like he was missing something, and Kim had a strong feeling it was because of that girl. She took a deep breath then ventured. "Is she the reason you've been actin all off lately?"  
  
John sighed, the way Kim put it made him sound like he was crazy. But he knew she didn't mean it like that, she was just curious. John just nodded. "I'm just so used to seein the Shelia everyday; it's weird not seein her around."  
  
Kim nodded in understanding. Then she ventured yet again and asked. "Is she the one?"  
  
John was silent for a second, a blank expression on his face. For a moment Kim thought he was going to lash out on her. But he didn't. Slowly a smiled crossed his face and he replied. "Yeah, I think she is."  
  
Kim gave him a hug, happy for him. It was nice to see him in good spirits again. Before he had left for the States he had been very down and depressed but when he had come back he seemed much better even with his off- ness because of the girl.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
In a lovely rustic mansion down in New Orleans, a group of thieves met for a meeting. They all sat in a room filled with antique furnishings. A man with reddish brown hair sat on one of the couches in the room. He sat back comfortable with his surroundings. When the last thief entered the room the door was shut and the meeting began.  
  
"Bonsoir." A man with brown hair, and a muscular build said at the front of the room. All eyes focused on him. He was the leader of their group, and he was respected by all. "Je veux obtenir directement au point. J'ai conçu une équipe pour une mission. Cette mission sera d'un niveau plus élevé et exige le meilleur du meilleur. L'équipe est comme suit Andre, Henri, Chandler, Remy, Clement, et moi-même." (I want to obtain directly at the point. I designed a team for a mission. This mission will be of a higher level and requires the best of the best. The team is as follows Andre, Henri, Chandler, Remy, Clement, and myself.)  
  
The people whose names had been called nodded in approval. The man with the reddish brown hair had a smirk of delight on his face.  
  
The leader continued. "Ceux qui ne se sont pas appelés svp sortent la salle. (Those whose names were not mentioned please exit the room.)"  
  
Everyone who had not heard their name swiftly left the room, leaving those who had been selected with the man.  
  
The reddish brown haired man decided to speak as soon as the last person left the room. "Ainsi quelle est la mission? (What's the mission?).  
  
One of the other men in the room smiled. He had similar features to the young thief who had just spoken, and one could tell that the two were close. "Gardez votre pantalon sur Remy." (Keep you pants on Remy.) The man replied.  
  
Remy made a mock hurt face toward the man. "Pourquoi êtes-vous Henri tellement moyen? Ne pas obtenir assez de jeu de votre épouse?" (Why are you so mean Henri? Are you not getting anything from your wife?)  
  
The only woman in the room rolled her eyes at the two men. "Jean-Luc veuillez fermer vos fils avant que je les châtre." (Jean-Luc please shut your sons up before I castrate them.)  
  
Both of the younger men made face at the woman's comment.  
  
"Venez sur Clement, éclairez vers le haut." (Come on Clement, lighten up.) Remy smiled at the older woman who was in her early thirties.  
  
She just grinned and turned her attention back to Jean-Luc. The older man began to explain the mission. Each thief listened intently as the man spoke. Jean-Luc had been contacted by an old friend who knew of a man that would pay handsomely for a very expensive jewel. So Jean-Luc had contacted the man and had gotten the team another job. The jewel was going to be given to the museum in two weeks giving them just enough time to plan and get there. They were then to show up at the party that the museum was having in honor of their new exhibit. After that they had a week to steal the jewel.  
  
As Remy listened, his blood pumped faster he was excited. It had been awhile since he had done a job with the Guild. He hadn't had much time to do major thief gigs while he worked with Magneto. It felt good to be home and back into the job he loved; stealing.  
  
-----Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Sorry for all the French, I know I could have put stars by it and say that it was a different language, but I just don't think that way makes the story flow right. Also my updates will be slow because school has started and you know what that means- HOMEWORK. ARG! Anywho please review. Thanks. ~Alana--- 


	3. All In One Package

----Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evo, I only own Damia AKA Venus. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic Thinking, (Translations)-----  
  
Chapter Three: All In One Package  
  
"Paroysiasi Damia Eneas." (Presenting Damia Eneas). A man announced as she walked down the steps along side Rogue. Rogue was then introduced as well.  
  
It was the day of Mr. Ares birthday celebration, and both Rogue and Damia looked superb in their formal wear. Damia wore a burgundy silk dress, which contoured to her figure. It had a long slit at the right reaching all the way up to her thigh. It had ruffled sleeves and a v-neck line. Her hair was puller back into a braid with a few locks surrounding her face. She had a string of black pearls around her neck and matching bracelet and earrings. Since it was a masked ball she wore a burgundy lace blindfold over her eyes with holes so she could see.  
  
Rogue looked just a dazzling. She wore a white dress that met all her curves till a few inches past the hip, which flowed out over her legs. It was sleeveless and had no straps to hold it up. She wore elbow length white gloves, and a pearl set similar to Damia'sexcept they were white. Her hair was curled in small banana curls with some of her hair pulled back into a clip. Her white bangs stayed to frame her face. She had a white lace mask over her eyes in the same style as Damia's.  
  
As the two walked into the ballroom, a young man in a black tux came over to greet him. "Hello Damia, and?"  
  
"Rogue." She said politely.  
  
"He kissed her hand and introduced himself. "I'm Celeus Ares, son of the man who is celebrating tonight."  
  
Rogue nodded. "It's a lovely party." She was impressed with his English, and even more impressed with his looks. ^^Damia didn't say he was this good looking.^^ Rogue thought to herself.  
  
Celeus turned to Damia with a smile, and asked "Would you allow me the honor of this dance?"  
  
Rogue could tell that he definitely liked her friend, and she could tell her friend didn't reciprocate the feeling. Damia looked at Rogue for permission and the southerner nodded with a smile and a wink which made Damia glare at her. Rogue just smiled and watched the two head toward the dance floor.  
  
Not soon after Damia had left Rogue's side she was asked to dance. Rogue accepted, and headed onto the dance floor as well still keeping an eye on Damia, even though she knew that nothing would happen. But the guy might still try.  
  
After a few dances Rogue watched Damia and Celeus head toward the balcony. Rogue excused herself and followed behind the two. She stood in the shadows listening in. They were speaking in Greek, but Damia had made Rogue absorb her so she could get around the island without her if necessary.  
  
Damia leaned against the rail off the balcony looking out at the view of her homeland. "Einai mia kali nichta."(It's a lovely night.) Damia smiled.  
  
"Ochi toso kalos opos eseis." (Not as lovely as you.) Celeus replied with a smile.  
  
^^That's the best he could come up with?^^ Rogue thought as she listened from her hiding place.  
  
"Eucharisteo." (Thank you.) Damia met his gaze; she was rather uncomfortable with Celeus. She knew her liked her, and was aiming to make her his wife. But she would never consent. Also she knew there was more to it than just her beauty that compelled him to her. Her wealth also made her an ideal bride.  
  
"Ilpiza oti da mporoysa na echo tin eycharistst tis epicheirisis sas pali sto simvallomeno meros gia to moiseio. Einai poly eicharisto sas na dnsei ena tetoio politimo cheiropoiito antikeimena." (I was hoping that I could have the pleasure of your company again at the party for the museum. It is very gracious of you to donate such a precious artifact.) He told her.  
  
There it was straight out in the open, her wealth. "Nai, to diamante Artemis itan stin oikogeneia mou yia aiones." (Yes, the Artemis diamond has been in my family for centuries.)  
  
He nodded. "Ego akoma am poy sygcheetai polytimo litho os pros giati den poleite to. Tha proskomize mia thayasia timi stin agora." (I still am confused as to why you do not sell the gem. It would fetch a wonderful price at the market.)  
  
Rogue noticed that Damia was trying her best not to tell the man off. She noted the Celeus noticed this and changed the subject.  
  
"Alla opos yia to symvallomeno meros tha eicha tin timi." (But as for the party would I have the honor of-?) He was cut off by Damia.  
  
"Ochi, dystychos eseis den mporei. O filos moy prierchetai mesa apo tin Aystralia kai eimai arketa vevaios oti tha ithele ekeino to pronomio."(No, unfortunately you may not. My boyfriend is coming in from Australia and I am quite sure he would want that privilege.) Damia stated matter off factly.  
  
Celeus expression turned confused for a brief moment, and then went back to his calm composure. "Anto poy einai to onoma toy?" (What's his name?)  
  
"St. John Allerdyce, ton synantisa kata ti diarkeia toi chronoi moy sta krati." (St. John Allerdyce, I met him during my time in the states.) She replied; a smile crossing her features as she said his name.  
  
Rogue could tell that Mr. Ares didn't like how the conversation was going.  
  
"Ti o pateras sas tha eprepe na pei ean ixere yia ayto to atomo: tha sigkatatithotan oi fantasies sas me kapoio ochi tis fylis sas."(What would your father have to say if he knew about this man? Would he consent your fantasies with someone not of your race?) Celeus asked her with a hint of anger in his tone.  
  
^^Wrong thing ta say busta.^^ Rogue thought. She knew that Damia didn't like being questioned, and she didn't like others saying things about her deceased family. Rogue could see the fire burning in her friends golden eyes. She decided that she should come to Damia's rescue. It wouldn't be a good idea to loss her head at the man now. Rogue swiftly came out of her hiding place, walking over to the two. "Hey sugar, its getting late and ya promised meh a dance." Rogue winked at Damia, who smiled thankfully toward her friend.  
  
"Excuse me Celeus." Damia said as she took Rogue's arm in hers and the two exited the balcony. When they were out of hearing range from Mr. Ares Damia let out a deep breath. "Eucharisteo (Thank you) Rogue, I don't know what would have happened if you had not have arrived when you did."  
  
Rogue gave a sly smile. "Ah'm pretty sure he wouldn't be able ta reproduce when yer were done with 'im."  
  
Damia let out a giggle and hugged her friend's arm. "What would I ever do without you?"  
  
"Ah don't know. Most likely go ta prison for castratin men that piss ya off." Rogue winked.  
  
The two girls laughed at the statement. For the remainder of the night the stayed together; not letting the other out of their sight.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Rogue smiled as she watched her friend twitch anxiously for the plane to arrive. John was expected to get off the plane any minute now. Rogue thought it was so cute the way Damia had made sure everything looked perfect before his arrival. The only thing that had gotten on Rogue's nerves was how many times Damia asked if she looked okay. But Rogue knew she would be almost as giddy as her friend if Remy was coming; almost.  
  
Finally the plane landed and Damia jumped out of her seat waiting to see her boyfriend enter the gate. Her eyes scanned each passenger as they entered and finally she saw the light hair of a young man she knew all to well. He found her as quickly as she had found him. Both started at a run and Damia literally flew into John's arms.  
  
Rogue, Helen and Priam walked over to the two love birds and Rogue prayed that Damia wouldn't kiss the boy till he had brushed his teeth. She remembered how many times he had puked on their flight to and from Hawaii. Rogue smiled at John, who reciprocated the gesture. He held out his hand instinctively to the woman in front of him.  
  
"I'm St. John Allerdyce; it's a pleasure to meet youse." He said politely and took both of the Grecians' hands, shaking Priam's and kissing Helen's.  
  
Damia couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy she could just bust. She watched as Helen blushed when John took her hand and gave it a kiss.  
  
"So how many times did ya puke on yer flight here Johnny Boy?" Rogue smirked.  
  
John glared at her and replied. "You don't wanna know Roguey."  
  
The two girls' laughed at the young man's reply as they walked toward the baggage claim to retrieve Mr. Allerdyce's bags.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
"Hey loverboy!" Rogue called out to John who had been surfing the waves since the sun came out.  
  
John heard his name being called and made his way out of the water. He smiled at Rogue "G'day."  
  
"Mornin, time ta eat." She told him.  
  
John nodded, grabbed his towel and followed Rogue into the Enaes Manor. As they walked through the hallway they heard a female voice and a male voice talking vigorously. The two teens immediately identified the female voice as Damia and head to the source of the sound. Rogue rolled her eyes as she saw who it was; Celeus.  
  
"Mornin sugar." Rogue put on her best smile to the young man.  
  
Both John and Rogue noticed that Damia looked very cross, as well did Celeus. Immediately John didn't like the guy. He walked over to his girlfriend who gave him a small smile and wrapped an arm around her waist. Rogue as well walked over to stand by her friend's side. Rogue's attitude toward Celeus had changed drastically when she had heard his comment about Damia's family.  
  
"It is nice to see you again Rogue." Celeus said politely, even though she could tell he was upset. The dark hair man turned his attention to the man who stood protectively at Damia's side. He didn't need to ask who the man was; he knew it was that Australian fellow Damia had met in America. But Celeus did feel the need to introduce himself. Celeus put out his hand to John as a polite guest "I am Celeus Ares."  
  
John shook the man's hand but as he shook it his grip tightened severely as well did the other mans. When the hand shake end both of their hands hurt form the display of strength. "St. John Allerdyce." John replied and then his expression turned from politely rude to threatening. "Now what were youse arguing bout love?" He asked Damia, though his eyes never left Celeus.  
  
Damia gave a false smile to Celeus "Nothing of importance." She stated. She then walked over to the door and opened it. "Well it was good to see you again Celeus."  
  
Celeus took the hint and exited the house. Rogue rolled her eyes after the man was out of view. "What did he want? A replay of the other night?"  
  
Damia sighed. "Well, the unfortunate thing is that we will see him again at the ceremony at the museum." A small smile crossed her face as she said the next sentence. "Fortunately he won't be getting what he wants."  
  
"And what's the bloke want?" John asked.  
  
"Two things and they all come in one package." Damia stated. "Me."  
  
John smirked. "I must admit I would feel the same in his position. But I'm not." He smiled at Damia who smiled back.  
  
Rogue thought about what her friend had said "What are the two things?"  
  
"My wealth, which includes the desired Artemis diamond, and me as a wife." Damia told them matter of factly. "But I am most certain he wants the former more than the latter." She said as they waked to the dinning room for a delicious Grecian breakfast.  
  
-----Please review. There ya go Wiccamage; Rogue is in a white dress. ^_~ I think she would look really pretty in the dress I explained maybe I'll draw a pic so it can be better understood. Also I really don't care what's going on with the mutants at the institute because they aren't important at the moment. But I think if you must know I gave them a summer break. I mean everyone needs one. Oh and yeah I can't believe Rogue did that to Mystique! Poor Nightie! Anyway hope you liked the chapter. Please review. ~Alana----- 


End file.
